


Smells like Teen Spirit

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 90's AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Friends, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, F/M, High School AU, Knotting, Smut, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, high school sweethearts, semi public smut, soul mates, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey was trying her best to pay attention to Ms. Kanata, her 12th grade science teacher. It proved to be difficult due to the presence of Ben Solo, who was sitting directly behind her. Ben was— well, he was everything. He lived in the next neighborhood over. He had shaggy, dark brown hair, large chocolate eyes, and full lips. Oh and he was tall, very tall. But the best thing about Ben was that he was an Alpha.





	Smells like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Okay; High school au set in the 90's + alpha!kylo/omega!Rey
> 
> For @thefaultinourforcebond thank you so much for this fun prompt! I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you like it!

* * *

 

Rey was trying her best to pay attention to Ms. Kanata, her 12th grade science teacher. It proved to be difficult due to the presence of Ben Solo, who was sitting directly behind her. Ben was— well, he was  _ everything _ . He lived in the next neighborhood over. He had shaggy, dark brown hair, large chocolate eyes, and full lips. Oh and he was tall, very tall. But the best thing about Ben was that he was an Alpha. 

 

They had become best friends in kindergarten and had grown up together ever since. Once Rey presented as an Omega, their friendship had developed into something more. There was a connection between them. Something that drew them together like a string tied around their hearts. 

 

They’d been dating  _ officially  _ for two years. They hadn’t gone all the way but Rey knew it was just a matter of time. Ben was the only one she could ever see herself doing that with. He was the only person she even  _ wanted _ to have sex with. He was her everything. 

 

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. Rey lifted her own hand to place it on top of Ben’s. Slowly, he pulled his hand free, leaving a folded note against her palm. She smirked as she discreetly moved the note to her lap, unfolding it and smoothing it out against her thighs. 

 

_ You smell so good, little Omega. I want to lick your cunt until you come all over my tongue.  _

 

Rey pressed her thighs together and bit her lip, repressing a moan. She scribbled a reply and reached behind her like she was stretching, dropping the note on Ben’s desk. 

 

She waited for his reaction. After a moment, she heard him groan and try to cover it up with a cough. Rey stared at the dry erase board, trying to concentrate on the diagram of the solar system that Ms. Kanata was droning on and on about. Currently, she was talking about the furthest planet from the sun, Pluto. 

 

Rey heard the scrap of desk legs as Ben adjusted himself in his seat. Then she felt two fingers brush against her ass. He had placed the note just under her bottom and let his fingers linger against her. Only his impossibly long arms could reach her from his position. 

 

Rey retrieved the note and opened it, first scanning over what she had written, before seeing what Ben had added. 

 

_ I want to choke on your cock.  _

 

When had she gotten so forward? Where did the shy girl go? 

 

_ Meet me in the library during study hall.  _

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder and gave him a grin. He looked devastatingly handsome in his flannel shirt and ripped jeans. Those piercing brown eyes crinkled at the corners while he smiled at her. 

 

She turned back around and listened to Ms. Kanata prattle on. She couldn’t wait until study hall. 

 

***

 

Rey found herself pressed against stacks of books, Ben’s tongue in her mouth as he smoothed a hand down her front. He stopped to cup a breast before he moved further south. His fingertips danced at the hem of her short skirt. 

 

“Mmm, I love you.” He mouthed at her neck. 

 

“I love you too… ohhh,” 

 

His fingers snuck beneath her skirt, ghosting over her clothed pussy. 

 

“Shh, can you be quiet for me, little Omega?” Ben asked. 

 

Rey panted against his plush lips and nodded. He moved her panties to the side and teased her slit with his fingers. 

 

“Already so wet for your Alpha,” he growled. 

 

“Only for you,” Rey replied. 

 

He inserted a finger and started moving it in and out of her pussy. His fingers were so thick that she wondered how her body would be able to take his cock. Ben worked her close to her orgasm before pulling his fingers out. Rey whined and watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Then he dropped to his knees and replaced his fingers with his mouth. 

 

It didn’t take Rey long to come— not with the way he swirled his tongue around her clit and sucked it between his lush lips. He righted her clothing and rose up to his feet, smirking at her as he wiped his mouth. 

 

The quiet corner of the library that they were accommodating was still devoid of people. Rey used all of her weight to flip them around, pushing Ben back against the shelf so she could nip at his lower lip. Her fingers worked deftly to unzip his pants, freeing him. 

 

“My turn,” she replied, dropping down to wrap her lips around his cock.

 

***

 

Fourth period was health class. At present, they were learning about sexual education. Because of the content of the information, the students were separated and sent to different classrooms based on designation. 

 

Rey, being an Omega, was place in a health class along with the other Omegas, where they learned about their biology and urges. They were also taught about Alphas and Betas and the characteristics of each designation. 

 

Per the school’s code of conduct, once Alpha’s and Omega’s went through their first rut or heat, they were required to take supplements before returning to school. Much like vaccinations, it was somewhat of a hot topic. Alpha’s and Omega’s were required to stay on suppressants during the school year. Some parents got upset that the Beta children didn’t have to resort to medication, while other parents were relieved to know that their teenagers would be safe from their biological urges. 

 

Rey yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. Ms. Holdo brought out a VHS tape and put it into the VCR. The small box television lit up with corny actors, portraying scenes. After the video ended, they handed out condom samples and specific suppressants to be used for emergencies.  

 

When the final bell rang, Rey met Ben at the front of the school beneath the sycamore trees. He was holding his skateboard in the crook of his arm. He let it clatter to the pavement when she arrived, scooping her up in his arms to kiss her. 

 

Rey kissed him back eagerly, sinking her fingers into his dark hair. When she pulled away for breath, she felt a shudder run down her spine. He picked his skateboard back up and grabbed her hand. They started to walk towards their neighborhoods like they did every day after school. When they were almost to Rey’s house, Ben stopped and ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

 

“I, well… my parents are going out of town and won’t be back until Monday. Do you want to come over tonight?” 

 

Rey felt the condom burning a hole in her pocket. She cupped his face and brought him down for a sweet kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist to hold her steady against him. 

 

“I’d like that,” Rey answered, before turning away and walking into her house. 

 

***

 

Rey picked up the cord phone hanging in the kitchen and dialed her best friend Rose’s number. Mrs. Tico picked up and soon handed the phone off to her daughter. 

 

“Rosie, I need a favor,” Rey said. 

 

“What’s up, Rey?” 

 

“I need you to be my alibi. I’m going to say I’m spending the night at your house, but I’m actually going to be spending the night with Ben. His parents are out of town. Is that okay?” 

 

“Oh my god, Rey!” Rose whispered. She imagined her friend trying to move away to gain privacy so her mother wouldn’t overhear the conversation. 

 

“Are you and Ben going to…?” 

 

“I think so. Yeah. I love him, Rose.” 

 

“Okay, it’s a deal— but only if you tell me all the details.” 

 

“Rose!” 

 

Her friend giggled and they spent a few more minutes catching up before Rey heard the sound of her father’s car pull up. She kept Rose on the phone as he walked in the door. 

 

“Daddy, can I spend the night at Rose’s tonight?” Rey called out. 

 

Her father rounded the corner and took note of Rey twirling the cord of the phone between her fingers. 

 

“Yeah, yeah— just don’t get into any trouble,” he muttered absently.

 

Her father went straight to the refrigerator to grab a beer. Rey felt a knot form in her stomach. Always—  _ always _ — he chose the bottle over his own daughter. There was only one true love in her father’s life and it was alcohol. She felt her eyes sting but willed the tears away. Rey thought she would be used to this feeling by now. 

 

“Alright Rose, I’ll see you tonight,” Rey said, loud enough for her father to hear— though he probably wouldn’t have cared if Rey told him she’d be spending the night in Ben’s bed. 

 

“Call me later,” Rose replied before they hang up. 

 

Rey headed upstairs to her room to pack an overnight bag. Not even thirty minutes later, she was telling her father goodbye and slamming the door behind her as she walked down the sidewalk towards Ben’s house. 

 

His neighborhood was aside of her own. Rey could cut through Mr. Ackbar’s backyard and end up in Chandrila Court. Ben’s house was on the cul de sac. When she arrived, he was doing tricks on his skateboard. He gave her his signature smile, the one that often times brought her to her knees. Rey threw herself into his arms and kissed him soundly. Being with Ben made her forget about her alcoholic father. With Ben, she was never alone. 

 

Ben held her tightly and kissed her back, grabbing her overnight bag from her and slinging it over his shoulder. 

 

***

 

Ben locked the door and pressed Rey’s back against it. His fiery little Omega smelled wonderful and he couldn’t keep his lips off of her. He kissed and licked at her gland. Oh how he wanted to sink his teeth into her neck, claiming her for his own. But no— he wouldn’t do that to Rey. He wouldn’t take advantage. 

 

They had time. They had decided to attend the same college next year and they planned on living in the same dorm. 

 

Rey was it for him. His one and only. He knew that she was his true mate. They were meant to be together, always. 

 

His tongue was in her mouth as Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. Ben slid his hands down to squeeze her peachy ass. His cock was hard as a rock, pressed against her wam center through the confines of their clothing. 

 

Ben broke away from her kiss and found her beautiful hazel eyes wide with arousal. 

 

“Rey, I want to…” He couldn’t find the words to express what he wanted. 

 

It turned out that he didn’t need to. Rey let her fingers brush over the shell of his ear before she replied. 

 

“Take me to bed, Ben.” 

 

His bedroom was dim with only a light from the weird lava lamp that his mother had given him one year for his birthday. His walls were covered with Nirvana posters. His desk held a calligraphy set and tucked away in one of the drawers were love letters that he had written to Rey, but had been too nervous to give to her. Maybe tonight he’d find the courage to give her one. 

 

He gently placed Rey down on the full size bed. She crawled backwards to rest her head on his pillows. He relished the thought of his sheets smelling of her long after she would have to go home. 

 

Rey parted her legs— and Jesus, that damn skirt of hers. Ben lowered himself between her legs and kissed her thigh. 

 

“Can I eat you out? I fucking love the way you taste.” 

 

“Please?” Rey replied. 

 

Oh, his sweet Omega, she didn’t have to beg. Ben popped the button on her jean skirt and started to pull it down her thighs. Her panties were next to go. Rey sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and then reached around to undo the clasp of her bra. 

 

Finally, she was completely naked… in his bed. This was a fantasy turned reality. He reached up and pulled his own shirt off. His cock was already painfully hard and throbbing behind his denim jeans. But he ignored it in favor of pleasuring his girl. 

 

“I want you to come on my tongue again. Gotta get you nice and ready for me,” Ben growled. 

 

He parted her folds and closed the distance, licking up her slit and sucking her clit between his lips. He would never tire of the  _ taste  _ of her. 

 

Ben’s hands held her hips still as he continued to devour her core. Her back arched, pressing her cunt against his mouth. He smoothed a hand up her taut stomach to massage a breast. He brushed his thumb over the raised peak of her nipple. Rey rocked her hips against his mouth, chasing her release as he lapped at her cunt. He slipped two fingers inside her pussy and felt her walls clench around him. 

 

“Fuck— yes, Ben. Yes, Alpha,” Rey babbled. 

 

He gave her clit another suck which pushed her over the edge. Her walls fluttered around his fingers and he drank her arousal, working her through her orgasm. 

 

Rey rested back against his pillows, panting. 

 

“I think you are overdressed,” she replied with a smirk. 

 

Ben felt his cock twitch. He rolled off the bed and started to rid himself of his jeans and boxers, tossing them on the ground. 

 

“Oh, shit— I need a condom,” Ben stated. He had one stashed in the pocket of his jeans from health class earlier in the day. 

 

“Wait, Ben!” Rey called out. Ben returned his gaze to the beautiful little Omega that was resting on his bed. “My suppressants are also a form of birth control. I… well I’ve never done this before. So I’m clean.” 

 

He had known Rey his entire life. He knew that she hadn’t done anything with anyone other than him. And yet, hearing those words come out of her mouth— it filled him with pride. 

 

“Sweetheart, I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before either. I can wear one if you want me to. Whatever you want. It’s up to you.” 

 

“I want to feel you inside me. Just you,” Rey answered. 

 

Ben lowered himself on top of her and reached between their bodies, grabbing his erection and giving it a few strokes. He moved the head of his cock through her folds, groaning at the feel of her wet core. His hand was shaking as he tried to line himself up. Rey reached down and wrapped her hand over his, guiding him to her entrance. Then he pressed the first few inches inside and almost came at the sheer tightness of her cunt. 

 

“Jesus, fuck… Rey, you’re so tight.” he wasn’t even halfway inside and he could tell that the stretch was hurting her. He was about to pull out when her hands came down on his ass, directing him deeper until his cock had bottomed out. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned against her neck. “Sweetheart, you okay?” 

 

Rey answered him with a kiss, delving her tongue into his mouth, as she rolled her hips to encourage him to move. 

 

Ben started to thrust, loving the way her little tits jiggled with each snap of his hips. He couldn’t keep his eyes off them, wanting to lower his mouth over one of her rosy nipples. He did just that, capturing the bud between his lips and sucking. Rey whined and grabbed his hair, holding him in place so he could lavish attention to both of her breasts. 

 

He thrust at a steady pace as he alternated between one breast and it’s twin, wanting to give them equal attention. Rey’s nails scratched against his scalp as her walls fluttered around his cock. 

 

_ Fuck _ . He wasn’t going to last long like this. 

 

He released her nipple with a messy pop. 

 

“Are you? Are you close? I don’t think I can hold on.” 

 

“Yes, please, don’t stop sucking on my nipples. I love it!” 

 

Ben did as Rey told him, sucking, licking, and kissing her breasts. He pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed in swift circles, hoping to get her closer to the edge so they could find their release together. 

 

His knot swelled and for a moment he panicked. W _ hat if she didn’t want him to knot her? What if he couldn’t hold himself back? _

 

“Are you going to knot me? Please, Ben, I want to feel your knot.” 

 

He growled as he came, his knot locking them together. He felt the exact moment Rey climaxed, her walls contracting around his length. He lowered himself down and then rolled them to their sides. Rey hitched a leg over his hip and kissed him softly while they waited for him to deflate. 

 

Ben brushed his fingers over her mating gland and she absolutely purred at the contact. 

 

“I promise you, when the time is right, I will mate you,” Ben vowed. 

 

And he found that he meant it. Not today, not next month, but sometime after graduation— he would mate Rey. He knew that she was it for him. Ben wanted to spend the rest of his life loving his little Omega. 

 

It didn’t have to be repeated. They could feel it in air around them. Rey was his everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!


End file.
